MI LOTUS FLOS
by Martha-Esther
Summary: Ella una chica normal enamorada de su amigo, le dice lo que siente pero al hacerlo se da cuenta que el ama a otra persona, sufre un accidente que la hara conocer a un chico diferente pero encantador... ¿cuanto sera capaz de hacer por amor?


**Aclaraciones:**

"" **pensamientos de los personajes**

*** Aclaraciones en N. A. **

—

**MI LOTUS FLOS**

— Todo está perdido…—decía una chica mientras caminaba debajo de la lluvia ante la atónita mirada de algunos transeúntes que pasaban por su costado—. ¿Ahora qué hago? — su mente divagaba y no sabía qué hacer con lo que le esperaba de vida— si tan solo no lo hubiera hecho…—ella no quería pensarlo pero el recuerdo de hace unas horas seguía ahí en su mente atormentándola terriblemente.

**FLASHBACK**

— "**Vamos… solo dilo"** —se decía mentalmente mientras miraba al chico de cabello color chocolate, ojos ámbar y piel blanca— **"¿no puede ser tan difícil verdad?"** — sentía que sus manos le sudaban y las piernas le temblaban.

— ¿Nicole*?... —decía el chico que ya comenzaba a preocuparse estaban parados el uno frente al otro por más de media hora, y la chica de cabello color castaño oscuro, piel blanca y ojos marrones parecía nerviosa— ¿Está todo bien?

— Si…—respondió Nicole muy bajo — Shaoran… yo… yo… tengo que decirte algo—dijo mientras miraba la piso ya que no podía mirarlo a los ojos sin sonrojarse.

— Adelante…—dijo Shaoran con voz calmada.

— Yo… yo… te quiero…—dijo Nicole poniéndose aún más roja.

— Yo también…—respondió Shaoran con una sonrisa— eres mi mejor amiga…

— No…—dijo Nicole quien sintió su corazón encogerse ante la respuesta del ambarino— yo realmente… TE QUIERO—dijo enfatizando en la última frase.

— Y ya te dije que yo también…—dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa— ¿eso es todo?

— ¡No! —grito Nicole perdiendo la paciencia— ¡TE QUIERO! ¿Qué no entiendes eso? —Nicole alzo la vista y sus ojos estaban cristalizados por las lágrimas reprimidas— Yo te quiero como hombre…—dijo al fin— no como amigo ni como hermano, sino como hombre… ¡YO TE AMO! —bien lo había dicho pero se arrepintió al ver los ojos del ambarino llenos de dolor y tristeza.

— Nicole…—dijo Shaoran sin saber que decir— yo… yo…— no sabía que decir, conocía a la chica desde hace 15 años toda una vida en verdad y ahora que tenía 20 años no dudaba de que ella realmente fuera una persona especial pero nunca pensó que ella estaba enamorada de él.

— ¿Sabes?... Olvidalo…—dijo Nicole haciendo el ademán de irse—nos vemos mañana en clase—trato de despedirse con una sonrisa pero le fue imposible, sentía mucho dolor como para fingir que estaba bien.

— No…—dijo Shaoran sosteniéndola.

— Shaoran… ¿Qué haces? —pregunto Nicole al notar que el ambarino le sostenía la mano.

— Debemos aclarar esto ahora mismo…—dijo Shaoran con voz firme.

— No… No es necesario—dijo Nicole tratando de soltarse— solo fue un impulso nada más…

— ¿Un impulso? ¿Entonces vas a ir diciendo por la calle a cada chico que vez que lo amas? ¿Y luego le dirás que es un impulso?

— ¡Callate! —dijo Nicole tratando de tirarle una cacheta que fue detenida en el aire.

— No... —dijo Shaoran acercándose al rostro de la chica— yo también tengo algo que decir…—la miro directo a los ojos y le dijo— yo también me enamore de ti…—comenzó a decir— pero cuando vi que tu hablabas con otros chicos que ni yo conocía decidí dejarte libre… tuve la intención de decirte pero me desanime, tu sabes muy bien que yo no hablo así no más de mis sentimientos…

—…—Nicole estaba sin palabras y sentía que el dolor crecía cada vez más.

— Estuve enamorado por 5 años de ti…—continuo— pero mi corazón se liberó de eso y ahora solo te veo como una amiga y como una más de mi familia… lamento no corresponderte Nicole—los ojos de Shaoran estaban cristalizados— pero no puedo corresponderte, eres mi mejor amiga y no podría estar contigo por más que me exigiera porque yo ahora amo a otra persona… esa persona es Sakura…

—…— Eso fue lo último que deseaba escuchar pero sabía que era verdad— Suéltame…—suplico.

— Aun no…—dijo Shaoran sosteniéndola aún más fuerte— Nicole, ni se te ocurra hacerte algo o tratar de irte lejos de mi porque yo haría lo que sea con tal de tener tu amista de regreso… y una vez más te pido perdón…—dijo Shaoran liberándola por fin.

— Adiós Shaoran…—dijo Nicole mientras caminaba y luego comenzaba a correr sin rumbo fijo— perdón—dijo al chocar contra alguien y siguió con su camino.

— Espera… Nicole ¿estás bien?

— Si…—dijo sin mirar a la dueña de esa voz pues sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

— ¿Has visto a Shaoran? Olvido su cuaderno en clases y quisiera devolvérselo…

— Si… está ahí… detrás de las escaleras… Sakura…

— ¿Si?

— Hazlo feliz… porque si le haces daño yo misma me encargare de hacerte ver lo que es el infierno—dijo sin mostrarle su rostro pero ella sabía que la chica había entendido el mensaje.

— Gracias…—dijo Sakura en un hilo de voz— sé que encontraras a alguien…

— Eso espero—dijo Nicole en tono mordaz— adiós.

— Adiós…—dijo en un susurro, no le gustaba sentirse así pero sabía que Nicole ahora sabia la verdad y no le gustaba para nada ser la causante del dolor ese dolor en ella.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK **

— Todos son unos idiotas—decía mientras seguía caminando— pero no me volverán a ver así, ya no seré la misma niña tonta e ilusa…—Nicole siguió caminando sin darse cuenta que en ese instante un auto venía a toda velocidad— ahora seré una nueva…—no pudo continuar porque lo que siguió después fue un golpe, un sonido fuerte y ella cayendo a la autopista— ¡DEMONIOS!

— ¿Estas bien? —Le pregunto un chico de cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos del mismo color— Yo… yo…—no pudo continuar porque al ver a la chica se sintió el peor ser humano del mundo, pero gracias a Dios que había logrado frenar.

— Si serás… ¡Idiota! —Le grito Nicole perdiendo toda la paciencia— ¿Crees que puedo estar bien? ¡Tengo un esguince en el tobillo! —se giró a ver al culpable de su accidente y se puso roja como un tomate— tu… tu…

— ¿Yo?... —dijo el chico dudoso— ¿Qué?... ¿Qué tengo?

— Eres… eres… el capitán del equipo de básquet de la universidad Clamp…

— ¿Yo? —Pregunto en chico con desconcierto— Ah… si es cierto…es que a veces lo olvido—dijo sobándose la cabeza.

— ¿Olvidar? —pregunto Nicole quien pensó en ese instante aquel chico no tenía ninguna neurona en esa cabeza.

— Si… no soy bueno recordando cosas…—dijo, pero al ver a Nicole se apresuró en cargarla y llevarla hacia su auto ante la atónita mirada de los demás transeúntes—será mejor que te ayude con eso… —dijo señalando el tobillo de la chica.

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunto Nicole una vez que se dio cuenta que estaba siendo cargada por el chico.

— Te ayudare con tu esguince…—dijo mientras que en un hábil movimiento abría la puerta de su auto e introducía a la chica y la sentaba con delicadeza.

— No es necesario…—dijo Nicole en un susurro.

— Si lo es… además de esa manera no me denunciaras…—dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

— ¡Maldito convenido! —Grito Nicole perdiendo la paciencia de nuevo— ¡Te exijo que me bajes ahora mismo!

— No…

— ¿Qué cosa?... sabes que lo que estás haciendo se puede calificar como secuestro…

— Entonces con gusto iré a la cárcel…

— ¿Eh? —dijo Nicole al no entender lo que decía el chico.

— Nada… por cierto mi nombre es Jang Keuk Suk*.

— ¿Jang Keuk Suk?... ¿tú no eres de aquí?

— No… en realidad nací en corea… pero mis padres se mudaron a Tomoeda desde que tengo tres años… puedes decirme Sukki… bueno, haber—dijo mientras buscaba en los asientos traseros— cúbrete con esto…—dijo dándole una casaca— no tengo una toalla pero creo que comenzare a cargar una…—dijo mientras miraba a Nicole con una tierna sonrisa.

— ¿Eh? —dijo Nicole que no pudo entender ese brillo en la mirada de aquel chico extraño.

— Claro… si tienes la costumbre de caminar bajo la lluvia tendré que cargar una toalla desde ahora…

— ¿Desde ahora? —Pregunto Nicole — ¿tienes la manía de decir las cosas en doble sentido?

— No…

— Entonces…

— Entonces te llevare a mi casa a poner hielo y una venda a ese esguince… —Sukki se puso el cinturón de seguridad y encendía su auto—no te preocupes no soy un pervertido —le dijo al ver el rostro de horror de la chica— escuchemos algo de música por mientras.

— Esta bien…—dijo Nicole tratando de ser indiferente, giro su rostro hacia la ventana y decidió olvidar los sucesos de esa tarde, el carro comenzó a avanzar y pudo contemplar la noche de Tomoeda siempre había querido ver las calles mientras llovía, se sentía cansada pero sobre todo tenia cansancio espiritual—. Todo es una porquería…—dijo en un susurro para que Sukki no la escuchara. Poco a poco se dejó vencer por el cansancio y cayo rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

Sukki condujo pensando que Nicole aún seguía despierta, pero cuando llego a la gran mansión que él llamaba "casa", se dispuso a ayudar a la chica a bajar del auto pero se sorprendió al notar que se había quedado dormida. Pero más se sorprendió al notar que sus ojos estaban algo hinchados y eso le provoco un dolor en el pecho que no supo descifrar.

— ¿Qué te han hecho? —decía mientras cogía el cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos y se dirigía a la gran puerta.

— Buenas noches hermano…—saludo una hermosa joven de cabello negro hasta la cintura, ojos verdes y piel blanca— ¿Nicole? —pregunto al ver a su amiga en los brazos de su hermano.

— ¿La conoces? —pregunto Sukki sorprendido.

— Claro… es mi mejor amiga… ¿Qué paso con ella? —dijo mientras le lanzaba a su hermano una mirada asesina.

— Nada—dijo Sukki de manera seria— la llevare a mi habitación después tu subirás a que cambiarla… —mientras miraba a Nicole con dulzura.

— Que raro viniendo de ti…—dijo al notar la mirada de su hermano— juraría que no eres mi hermano.

— No… Himeko*, esta chica nose que me ha hecho que no pienso en ella de esa manera… bueno te aviso para que me ayudes…

— Si… —dijo mientras veía a su hermano ir escaleras arriba— te has enamorado hermano—dijo soltando una risita— pero no te será fácil conquistarla—dijo pues sabía que Nicole había estado enamorada de Shaoran desde hace 2 años.

— Mmm… ¿Qué hora es? —Preguntaba una chica que dormía plácidamente en una gran cama de dos plazas— un momento…—dijo mientras se sentaba de golpe y miraba a su alrededor— esta no es mi casa… no es mi cama…no es mi ropa—dijo viendo la ropa que traía puesta se giró por todos lados y dio un grito de horror — ¡Ahhh!

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Himeko mientras entraba con una sartén en la mano.

— ¿Himeko?

— Hola Nicole…—saludo con una gran sonrisa mientras bajaba la sartén— me alegra que ya estés mejor…—dijo mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en un extremo de la cama— ¿Por qué gritaste?

— ¿Eh?... Ah… por esa cosa que está durmiendo en esa silla de halla—dijo señalando hacia la ventana de la gran habitación.

— Ah… —Himeko soltó una risita— es que insistió tanto en decir que quería cuidarte que no pude evitar que durmiera ahí—dijo Himeko meneando la cabeza— a veces puede ser muy terco…

— ¿Tu eres su novia? —pregunto Nicole con miedo.

— ¡Yo! —Grito Himeko— claro que no… él es mi hermano—Himeko se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta Sukki y le dio un sartenazo en la cabeza— ¡TE DIJE QUE NO DURMIERAS ACÁ! —le grito a su hermano.

— Auch—decía Sukki sobándose la cabeza— ¡¿TU ESTAS LOCA?! Además si dormí aquí es porque quería estar para cuando necesitara algo…—Sukki se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de sus palabras, se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta— disculpame si te incomode… nos vemos en el desayuno…—dicho esto abrió la puerta y salió.

— Creo que no debiste golpearlo…—dijo Nicole apenada.

— No… ya se le pasara…—Himeko regreso a donde estaba su amiga y esta vez la miro directo a los ojos— ¿se lo dijiste?

— Si…—dijo Nicole agachando la mirada y presionando con sus manos el edredón—. Pero el solo me ve como su amiga… y además está enamorado de otra persona y a ti… ¿Cómo te fue con Eriol?

— Bueno… —dijo Himeko, no quería que su alegría entristeciera más a su amiga.

— Te corresponde ¿verdad?

— Si…—dijo Himeko con una sonrisa triste—pero no puedo estar feliz porque tú no lo estas…

— Pamplinas… —dijo Nicole mirando a su amiga— ya se me pasara… además sabes que no puedo estar enojada con e toda la vida…—dijo con una gran sonrisa.

— Pero si tú lo amas…

— Si… pero el amor también consiste en sacrificio, él es feliz con Sakura y no puedo quitarle su felicidad…

— ¡Eres un gran persona! —Dijo Himeko abrazando a su amiga— por cierto después que te fuiste dijeron que había unas dos semanas de vacaciones… creo que el director Yukito se volvió loco…

— O será que tal vez está preparando algo…—dijo Nicole.

— Si no fuera el amigo de nuestros padres… realmente pensaría que está loco…—dijo Himeko con una sonrisa— bueno pero eso no era lo importante…

— ¿Entonces qué es lo importante?

— Que… ¡NOS IREMOS DE VIAJE A FRANCIA!

— ¿Eh? ¿Cuándo?

— Dentro de seis meses… —dijo Himeko con una sonrisa.

— Tú sabes algo… no por las puras eres encargada de la clase…

— Si… pero no dire nada porque debe ser una sorpresa.

— Esta bien…

— Sera mejor que te cambies… Sukki debe estar esperando…

— Si… gracias Himeko.

— No es nada amiga… Sukki te llevara a tu casa…

— Ok…

Nicole espero a que Himeko saliera para que se pudiera cambiar, no entendía como es que nunca había conocido a Sukki o o mínimo se había cruzado con él ya que ella visitaba a diario a su amiga, pero lo que más le intrigaba es porque se había quedado a dormir junto con ella, su cara se puso roja como un tomate al imaginarse otro tipo de cosas.

— Creo que estoy desvariando…—se dijo a si misma— bueno hoy será un nuevo día…—dijo dándose ánimos.

**SEIS MESES MES DESPUÉS**

— Sukki… ¿estás seguro de eso? —preguntaba Himeko—mira que mañana es el viaje… no vayas a arruinarlo…

— No hermanita…

— Muy bien… entonces yo le dire que te vaya a buscar al parque pingüino a esa hora…—decía Himeko mientras conversaba con su hermano en un gran árbol de cerezo.

— Bien… el resto déjamelo a mi…—dijo Sukki con una sonrisa de galán.

— Te lo advierto que si le haces daño…

— No pasara nada… ya sabes a las 7pm en el parque pingüino.

— Si… bueno mejor me voy… suerte en tu práctica.

— Si… adiós.

Sukki y Himeko se separaron tomando rumbos diferentes pero ninguno de ellos sospecho que alguien más había escuchado aquella conversación, una chica de cabello negro, ojos café y piel blanca salió detrás del trono del árbol de cerezo.

— Así que en el parque pingüino… lo siento Sukki pero tú eres solo mío—dijo con una sonrisa siniestra.

— ¡Neko! —llamaba una chica de cabello negro rizado, piel bronceada y ojos marrones.

— Ahí voy Yumiko…—dicho esto Neko se encamino hacia la chica.

— Muy bien… ¿entendieron?

— No…

— Yo menos…

— Ahhh… volveré a explicarles entonces.

— Shaoran… sería mejor que tomaras un descanso…

— ¿Eh?... Nicole, tú debes estudiar mas para este examen que Sakura y yo…

— Si… es cierto… —secundo Sakura.

— No chicos estaré bien…—dijo con calma Nicole— este cerebrito va a funcionar… además hoy por la tarde tengo que salir y necesito tiempo para alistarme— se sentía feliz porque las cosas entre Sakura, Shaoran y ella habían ido mejor de lo que esperaba y también se sumaba el hecho de haber estado hablando con Sukki todos los días.

— Oh…—dijo Sakura con picardía— ¿una cita?

— Algo así…—dijo Nicole mientras un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas.

— Bueno… —dijo Shaoran—cualquier cosa nos llamas…

— Si… gracias chicos… pórtense bien en mi ausencia…—dijo Nicole mientras se ponía de pie— o mejor hagan travesuras…

— ¡Nicole! —exclamaron los dos tan rojos como un tomate.

— Adiós…—dijo Nicole, le encantaba molestar a ese par aprovechaba hasta el más mínimo detalle para sonrojarlos.

Nicole se fue en su casa gracias a Dios pudo encontrar su auto rápidamente, condujo como una endemoniada tratando de no atropellar a algunas personas por aquí y por halla, llego a su casa en menos de 10 minutos un nuevo record personal para ella.

— Hola… Ximena* —dijo saludando a una chica de cabello negro, ojos negros y piel bronceada.

— Hola esquizofrénica…—dijo como saludo

— Por favor le avisas a mamá y papá que saldré en la noche…—dijo Nicole ignorando las ganas de molestar de su hermana.

— Está bien… oye…

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Amenazaste al chico para que te invite?

— Mira pequeña molestia…—eso rebaso su paciencia y estuvo a punto de lanzarse a darle golpes a su hermana menor pero decidió que no era momento de perder su valioso tiempo— luego arreglare cuentas contigo—dijo mientras subía escaleras arriba.

— Bueno eso quiere decir que no…—dijo Ximena mientras seguía leyendo un libro y comía un pedazo de pastel

— ¿Estas segura que le dijiste la hora y el lugar? —preguntaba Sukki mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro.

— _Si…_

— Pero no ha llegado aún…

— _Te recuerdo que aún faltan 30 minutos… ¡Puedes dejar de ser tan desesperante por favor!_

— ¿A quién le dices desesperante?

— _Pues a ti… _

— Esta bien… pero si no aparece dentro de 30 minutos si voy a comenzar a desesperarme ¿eh?

— _No será necesario porque Nicole es muy puntual…_

— Está bien…—Sukki corto la llamada mientras se decidía a darle una vuelta más al parque pingüino.

Comenzó por su enésima vuelta al parque pingüino mientras ensayaba su declaración, estaba tan nervioso que sentía que si la veía en frente suyo seguro se desmayaría, pero para eso tenía un plan. Lo primero era conversar sobre cosas triviales que le habían pasado durante la semana y luego consistiría en hacer su mayor sorpresa.

— Todo saldrá bien—dijo en tono optimista, Sukki siguió caminando ante la atenta mirada de una chica que lo miraba a una distancia prudencial—. Nicole… tu…—decía imaginándose que tenía a la chica en frente suyo ya que había llegado al lugar de origen y mirando su reloj se puso más nervioso— faltan 5 minutos…

— ¡Hola Sukki! —saludo alguien detrás.

— ¡Hola Nico…! —Dijo girándose pero se sorprendió al encontrar a otra persona— ¿Neko*?

— Si… ¿Esperabas a alguien? —pregunto haciéndose la distraída.

— Eh… Yo bueno…

— Veo que no…—dijo Neko cogiéndolo de un brazo.

— En realidad si…—dijo Sukki soltándose de la chica y poniéndose frente a ella— espero a Nicole.

— ¿Y porque? —dijo Neko mientras lo miraba de manera siniestra.

— Porque tendré una cita con ella…—dijo orgulloso Sukki con un brillo singular en sus hermosos ojos negros.

— Eso es lo que tú crees…—dijo Neko y luego se le lanzo encima y le robo un beso.

— Suéltame…—dijo Sukki mientras trataba de alejarse de la chica que intentaba robarle otro beso más.

— ¡No! ¡Tú eres solo mío! —decía Neko mientras forcejeaba con Sukki.

— ¡SUÉLTALO! —grito alguien detrás de ellos.

— Y si no que…—dijo Neko rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Sukki— Ya lo bese… así que es mío…

— ¡Suéltame! —gritaba Sukki tratando de zafarse pero sin ningún éxito— ayudame… —suplico a Nicole mientras la miraba pidiendo auxilio a gritos— Nicole… por favor— luego hizo un hermoso puchero con sus labios que provoco que el corazón de Nicole se derrita.

— Maldita trepadora…—dijo Nicole acercándose a Neko— te he dicho que lo sueltes—luego de esto la jalo de su cabello y la obligo a soltar a Sukki quien corrió a un lado mientras veía como Nicole se había transformado en una asesina— Él te dijo que lo soltaras…—dijo Nicole mientras seguía agarrando el cabello de Neko— así que te advierto… ¡NO TE ACERQUES A EL! —Nicole jalo tan fuerte que la extensión del cabello de Neko se descosió y se quedó con el mechón de cabello en su mano, provocando que Neko callera al piso.

— Tu no me ordenas nada…—dijo Neko poniéndose de pie— y como te dije ya lo bese… —dijo con una sonrisa ganadora.

— Ese beso no importa porque me lo robaste…—dijo Sukki con enojo— tú sabias que yo me encontraría con Nicole…

— ¡Sí! ¡Lo sabía y debía impedir que tú le dijeras que la amas!... —dijo Neko en medio de su desesperación.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Se sorprendió Nicole y se giró a ver al chico— Sukki… tu… ¿me amas?

—…— Sukki estaba en shock eso no era lo que había planeado pero era mejor aprovechar el caos— Si…—dijo agachando la mirada— desde que me entere que eras amiga de Himeko decidí acercarme a ti, siempre eras tan alegre y delicada en todo que sin darme cuenta me enamore de ti…—Sukki trato de acercarse a Nicole pero Neko se había puesto delante de él.

— No… a donde crees que vas ¿cariño? —dijo parada en frente de él.

— Dejame pasar…—exigió Sukki — Neko… será mejor que te apartes a las buenas… nunca le pegaría a una mujer pero no abuses de tu buena suerte.

— Por eso es que no te dejare pasar…—dijo Neko con una sonrisa ganadora— después de todo la extensión lo vale si es por ti... —se acercó de nuevo al chico, quien retrocedió ante la mirada de loca que tenía Neko.

— Neko… será mejor que hagas lo que te digo—decía Sukki quien miraba como los ojos de Nicole se volvían rojos del enojo y lanzaban llamas— es en serio—decía Sukki preocupado por Nicole pues no quería que se hiciera daño.

— No… me interesa… si vuelvo a probar tus labios—dijo acercándose de nuevo a él para robarle otro beso.

— ¡ESO NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ! —Dijo Nicole volviéndola a jalar de sus extensiones — ¡MIRA ARRASTRADA!... ¡SUKKI ME AMA! ¿ENTENDISTE? ¡A MI! —Nicole, la obligo a girar mientras ella aun sostenía sus extensiones— ¡ASÍ QUE MEJOR VETE DESPIDIENDO DE TU VIDA SI ES QUE VAS A SEGUIR EN ESE PLAN!

— ¡NO! —Grito alguien más— por favor… Nicole suelta a Neko, te prometo que no volverá a acercarse a él.

— ¿Eh? — Dijo Sukki quien se giró a ver quién era— ¿Yumiko*?

— Si… yo doy mi palabra que ella no causara más problemas…

— Bueno…—dijo Nicole de mala gana— llévatela…—dijo soltando a Neko— pero ya sabes lo que te pasara si te vuelves a acercar a él… y también alejate de mi primo Siwon… que ya he visto que miraditas le hechas…

Neko se acercó a Yumiko toda desgreñada y sin un par de extensiones en su cabello, Yumiko por su lado se prometió a si misma nunca meterse con los hombres de Nicole porque ya sabía cuál sería su destino, lástima que Neko no la escucho cuando le dijo que Nicole era experta en defensa personal.

— ¿Bueno en que nos quedamos? —dijo Sukki al pasársele la sorpresa.

— Sukki… yo…

— Shhh…—Sukki coloco su dedo índice sobre los labios rosados de Nicole y le dijo— aún no he terminado… Nicole ¿quieres ser mi novia?... ¿mi esposa?... ¿mi amante?... ¿mi compañera de toda la vida? Y ¿la madre de mis hijos? —todo esto lo dijo mirando a los ojos de la chica.

— Yo… Yo… no era así como debería pasar—dijo Nicole mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer— se suponía que debería ser perfecto…

— Y lo es…—dijo Sukki agarrándole el rostro entre sus manos— ¿Qué mejor que tener a alguien que me defienda de las trepadoras?

— Sukki…—dijo Nicole sin poder creer las palabras del chico y algo orgullosa de que él pensara eso de ella.

— Nicole… te amé desde el momento en que te vi… solo quiero que me des tu respuesta.

— Si…—dijo Nicole con una amplia sonrisa— Si… quiero ser tu novia, esposa, amante, compañera y madre de tus hijos…

— Muchas gracias…—dijo Sukki abrazando a su ahora novia— soy el hombre más feliz del mundo…

— Y yo la mujer más feliz del universo…—dijo Nicole embriagándose con el aroma varonil de su novio.

— Te amo mi flor de loto…—dijo Sukki separándose levemente para quedar a la altura del rostro de la chica y lentamente fue descendiendo hasta chocar con esos tiernos y suaves labios color rosa que había querido besar desde que la vio dormir en su habitación.

Sukki la besaba lenta y delicadamente, Nicole correspondía al beso de igual manera nunca había besado antes a algún chico y le alegraba demasiado que SU* Sukki fuera el primero y último en hacerlo, ese momento era único y los dos estaban en un mundo alterno donde el tiempo no pasaba pero no muy lejos de ahí había un grupo de chicos que los miraba con atención.

— ¿Gravaste todo Tomoyo?

— Si… hasta la pelea… —decía una chica de porcelánica piel, ojos color amatista y cabello negro con reflejos azules— ¿Touya tomaste buenas fotos? —pregunto.

— Si pequeña…—dijo un chico de cabello negro, ojos negros y piel bronceada.

— ¡Qué bien! ¿Himeko porque no nos avisaste antes?

— Es que se me paso… con todo esto de la sorpresa…—dijo Himeko apenada.

— Está bien—respondió Tomoyo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

— ¿Sorpresa? —Pregunto un chico de cabello negro azulado, ojos azules y piel blanca— No comentaste nada de eso cariño…

— ¿Qué sorpresa? —Pregunto una chica de cabello verde azulado, ojos del mismo color y piel blanca— ¿sabes algo Jeremy*? —pregunto dirigiendo su mirada a un chico rubio, ojos marrones y piel blanca.

— No mi querida Miku*… no sé nada…

— ¿Si que sorpresa Himeko?

— ¡Ximena! —exclamaron todos

— ¿Qué? —dijo la chica con tranquilidad.

— Nada… nada—dijo un ambarino que se encontraba siendo asfixiado por su novia — Saku… es… solo… Ximena… ya… me… puedes… soltar…

— Ups…—dijo Sakura soltando a su novio que ya empezaba a tener a cara de color azul—. Es que me asuste… como se apareció de la nada…

— ¿Bueno dirán que sorpresa es? —restándole importancia aunque en el fondo le encanto asustar a todos.

— ¡Cierto! —Dijo Himeko poniéndose de pie— haber… Touya, Shaoran, Eriol y Jeremy… síganme—dijo Himeko comenzando a caminar siendo seguida por quienes llamo.

— ¡Que emoción! —exclamo Tomoyo.

Mientras las chicas se quedaban bien escondidas para no ser descubiertas y Himeko se llevaba sus novios para que le ayuden en Dios sabe que "sorpresa", la parejita se había separado y sentado en unos columpios del parque.

— Nicole…

— ¿Si?

— Aun falta algo más…—dijo Sukki mirando hacia el cielo— cierra los ojos por favor…

— Esta bien…—dijo Nicole confiando en su novio.

Sukki al comprobar que Nicole no veía nada hizo un gesto para que las chicas se acercaran y le envió un mensaje a Himeko quien minutos después apareció con los chicos detrás cargando un gran oso de peluche color marrón claro con una gran moño color rojo. Por otro lado una vez las chicas estuvieron cerca Himeko les entrego una rosa a cada una.

— Muy bien ahora puedes abrir los ojos…—dijo Sukki mientras se arrodillaba en frente de ella.

Nicole fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos permitiendo que su visión se acostumbrara a la oscuridad, y lo primero que pudo ver fue a esa monstruosidad de oso gigante de color marrón claro que tenía un corazón entre sus manos y decía "PARA MI LOTUS", luego vio a sus amigas a los costados con una rosa cada una y luego estaba el ahí delante suyo arrodillado.

— ¿Qué haces arrodillado?

— Nicole… mañana nos iremos a Francia, pero yo no regresare porque he ganado una beca de estudiante… así que, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?...

—"**muy bien, ha sido un día lleno de emociones ¿pero casarme?... aunque pensándolo bien…"**

— ¿Nicole?

— ¿Eh?... yo… etto… SI, ACEPTO

Todos estallaron en gritos de alegría, pero sobre todo la pareja estaba más feliz que nunca, Nicole sentía que tanta felicidad le podía volver diabética, pero es que nunca en su vida pensó encontrar el amor en el hermano de su mejor amiga y mucho menos que se fuera a casar con su primer novio.

**15 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

— Mamá cuéntanos la historia de cuando fue tu primera cita con papá…—decía una niña de 10 años de edad cabello castaño oscuro, ojos negros y piel blanca.

— Si mamá…—decía un niño de 13 años cabello negro y ojo café.

— ¿Cuál?... la del día de cuando le pego a una chica…—decía un Sukki con algunos años más pero igual de guapo.

— Sukki…—decía una Nicole mucho mayor pero no por eso menos hermosa.

— Es que cariño ese día me dejaste impactado…—dijo Sukki con una gran sonrisa.

— Recién que recuerdo siempre quise preguntarte que significa "LOTUS"

— "Flor de loto"… en latín…—dijo Sukki.

— ¿Y porque en el oso decía "Para mi Lotus?

— Porque… tú eres como mi flor de loto… me hiciste renacer de nuevo para ser alguien mejor, tú me inspiraste a ser mejor y me diste nuevos motivos para luchar… y por eso nuestra hija se llama así—Sukki se acercó a su esposa con la intención de darle un beso

— ¡Huácala! —Dijo con un gesto su hija— oigan… estamos en horario infantil…—en eso sono el timbre de la casa— yo iré…—aviso para que la empleada no lo hiciera— ¡Tíos!

Una vez que su hija regreso de la puerta aparecieron tras ella todos sus amigos— Hola chicos…—saludo Nicole mientras les invitaba a sentarse— Ren…* —dijo mirando a su hija— Sora*…—dijo mirando a su hijo.

— Yo quería escuchar la historia—dijo Sora con un puchero y poniéndose de pie para luego salir al gran jardín.

— Si… ya lo sé… horario de adultos… Hien, Maki, Yuu, Kokoro* vámonos…—dijo haciendo un ademan hacia el jardín.

— Muchas gracias por venir…—dijo Nicole una vez que los niños estuvieron afuera.

— No podíamos faltar…—dijo con una gran sonrisa Sakura— ¿cómo olvidar este día?

Al escuchar todos las palabras de la castaña se pusieron a reír, recordaban ese día perfectamente y todo gracias a que Tomoyo se había encargado de repartir una copia del video de la declaración de Sukki, disfrutaron de una conversación amena recordando todos los momentos felices y también las dificultades, uno a uno se fueron retirando a sus habitaciones que ya se encontraban preparadas.

— Nicole…—dijo Sukki mientras veía que su esposa se asomaba a la ventana de su gran sala— ¿en qué piensas mi niña?

— En que… te amo cada día más…—dijo Nicole con una sonrisa sin apartar la mirada de la hermosa luna llena.

— Y yo te agradezco por cada día de nuestra vida juntos…—Sukki agarro el mentón de su esposa y luego deposito un tierno beso en sus labios— esta es una nueva promesa… tu y yo por siempre…

— Y para siempre—dijo Nicole mientras Sukki la abrazaba por detrás y se concentraban en contemplar esa hermosa luna.

FIN

.

.

.

"_**UNO APRENDE A AMAR, NO CUANDO ENCUENTRE A LA PERSONA PERFECTA, SINO CUANDO APRENDA A CREER EN LA PERFECCIÓN DE UNA PERSONA IMPERFECTA."**_

**N. A.**

**Aclaraciones.**

**Jang Keuk Suk* es un actor coreano popularmente conocido como Sukki, aparece en este OS por pedido de Nicole pero aclarando EL ES MÍO! Ok… me pertenece y solo se lo preste a Nicole por un momento**

**Himeko* es una persona real así que toda su descripción física también lo es… si quieren su Facebook avísenme.**

**Nicole* es mi amiga y dueña de este regalo, espero te haya gustado**

**Neko* es el nombre de perfil de ERIKA SUAREZ… ella es la malvada en mi otro fic EL ES MÍO y asistente de Yue en mi otro fic ****Unknown Mysteria cor. Así que ya saben lo que pasa por meterse con los hombres de Nicole**

**Yumiko* es otra de las chicas de la comunidad en este caso no la hice sufrir pq no me lo pidió Nicole…**

**Miku* es un personaje del programa Vocaloid 2 pero yo reclamo sus derechos en la participación de mi fic así que si quieren que aparezca en sus fic avísenme (Himeko espero tu actualización)**

**Jeremy* es un personaje del dorama You are beautiful en este caso es novio de Miku aunque no quise que fuera así pero lo puse pq Eriol estaba con Himeko.**

**Eriol* en este fic esta con Himeko pero OJO… EL TAMBIÉN ES MÍO! Pero lo comparto solo con Himeko y nadie más…**

**Parejas**

**Nicole y Sukki… tuvieron dos hijos REN (flor de loto) y SORA (cielo)**

**Sakura y Shaoran… tuvieron a HIEN… (Clásico en todos los fics)**

**Himeko y Eriol… tuvieron a YUU (valiente)**

**Tomoyo y Touya... tuvieron a MAKI (verdadera esperanza)**

**Miku y Jeremy… tuvieron a KOKORO (corazón)**

**N. A.**

**Ahora sí! Después de aclarar sus dudas estoy aquí reportándome y entregando el regalo de Nicole que me pidió una historia con MI Sukki así que aquí esta… bueno espero haya gustado y cualquier cosa, duda, tomatazo, abrazo, etc. etc… dejarlo en un review y si no tiene cuenta en FF dejar su dirección de Facebook para contestar… bueno eso es todo me voy porque tengo que salir pero igual seguiré conectada pq tengo que actualizar mis historias pásense Por SUEÑOS E ILUSIONES ROTAS, UNKNOWN MYSTERIA COR Y próximamente la versión larga de EL ES MÍO…**

**BUENO ESO ES TODO NOS VEREMOS EN OTRA HISTORIA Y SI QUIEREN ALGUNA HISTORIA CON MIS HOMBRES O MIS PERSONAJES AVISARME PARA NO DENUNCIARLAS… BYEE**


End file.
